


This Is Private Property

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, future!fic, proposal, romantic!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek proposes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Private Property

They've been walking around the preserve for a while. Hand in hand, basking in a comfortable silence of people who know each other so well, they don't need words.  
It was good to be back. New York was amazing but this was home.  
Suddenly Stiles stopped in his tracks.  
'Dude! I know this place!' He exclaimed. 'It's where you gave Scott his inhaler back.'  
"Where we first met." Derek didn't say. He watched the other man walk up to exactly the same spot he and Scott were combing through the foliage all those years ago.  
Derek remained in place, a small smile gracing his lips. This was perfect. He wasn't sure if Stiles remembered. He hoped but couldn't be certain. Apparently they were both sentimental fools despite all the denials.  
'This is like a massive deja vu!' Stiles met Derek's gaze, grinning from ear to ear. 'Especially when you stand there looming in your ever-present leather jacket. Some things never change.' He laughed and Derek rolled his eyes.  
It's been a long time since he's seen Stiles so carefree. Wether it was something supernatural or not, they always had their hands full. They've survived and witnessed things that leave permanent scars on your soul. But somehow they pulled through. Together.  
Nine years ago if anyone told Derek he was going to end up sharing his life with Sheriff's annoying kid, he'd have probably sent them to a mental institution. After laughing in their face.  
Now? He couldn't imagine his life without Stiles. His beautiful, sarcastic mouth, the warmth of his whiskey-coloured eyes, fierce touches, kisses that make everything bad go away and sweet words whispered into his ears.  
He loved this man more than anything else in the world. Never believed he could again after the fire, yet Stiles had an annoying habit of proving him wrong over and over again.  
He reached to his pocket and clutched the little, velvet box residing there. The reason why he brought Stiles to this particular place. And yet another reason for Stiles to tease him later about being hopelessly romantic.  
'Here. Catch.' Stiles barely did. Derek watched as the realisation hit the other man's face, heard his heart skyrocket.  
'Derek... Is this...?'  
'Open it.'  
The ring was just a simple gold band with a single ruby in the middle. He always thought red suited Stiles.  
'Oh my god! I can't believe you! Is this why you brought me here? It is, isn't it? You're such a sap it's unbelievable!'  
Derek shrugged but he was melting inside. Stiles' voice was hoarse with emotions, his eyes glistened from unshed tears while he stroked the ring in awe. He frowned and furrowed his brows for a second, bringing the box close to his face. He must've found the inscription. Derek couldn't help but smirk.  
'OH MY GOD! You're absolutely ridiculous! I can't even! Come here you silly Sourwolf!' The tears were now streaming down Stiles' face despite the shit eating grin. He pretty much threw himself into the werewolf's arms, kissing every inch of his face he could reach with his lips.  
'Yes. Yes. Yes. Ten thousand times YES!'  
'I haven't even asked the question yet.' Derek chuckled, his chest swelling with happiness.  
'You don't have to.'  
'I want to.'  
He let go of Stiles and went on one knee, taking the ring out of the box. He rolled the band between his fingers, tracing small, engraved letters with his pinky before looking up, right into those wide, shining eyes.

_This is private property_

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's finished ^__^  
> I never bloody finish anything... So I'm damn proud of myself here :P  
> Decided to post it un-beta'd so constructive criticism most welcome :)
> 
> I just couldn't get it out of my head at work, how romantic it would be if Derek proposed where they first met :')

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054495) by [The_Obfuscators_Canard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard)




End file.
